How to kill his fangirls
by RecklessXRelentlessXRuthenia
Summary: What's better than sitting there and watch his fangirls drop dead one by one... Sakura is sick of it but who's doing the killing?  Sasuke would want to thank that person later. Murders/romance/horror/FBI so Read and Review! AU
1. Introducing his fan girls: First kill

**Twisted story here, horror/romance/horror/more romance/triangles. And yea... oh, and suspense.**

**

* * *

Introducing his fan girls: First kill**

Seventh period was boring as usual, with flying papers across the classroom and couples making out all over the place. Large classroom, not very much kids and a smoking teacher on an empty desk.

A long line off girls that were probably skipping their own classes to get to this one just because of one boy. All of them with all kinds of gifts and presents, letters and posters, seductive outfits…

"Hey! You! That's dress code, I'll see you in I.S.S." The teacher stuck a note to her bunny outfit, not sparing another glance at the girl.

She watched silently, as girl after girl after girl got rejected with a simple word.

"No." The raven-haired teen repeated for the last time that afternoon.

She still watched silently and hasn't muttered a word ever since.

Her shoulder-length pink hair, graciously even and well combed in straight patterns but she paid no heed to the strands getting in her face.

Another girl was left and she looked as if she were very confident about her decision.

The pink-haired teen stood from her spot as the girl who thought she was wonder woman got rejected, badly.

"Hey Sakura." Her friend jumped behind her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Hey Naruto. What's up?" She said casually, a hint of annoyance in her voice as the blonde played with her pink hair.

"The usual. But today, the 'U.U.F.G.' are having some kind of…"

"Whatever, they can do what they want." She sighed.

"Wait! About that chemistry homework?" He grinned sheepishly.

"No, you're just going to try to get me to make out with you. And-"

"Yeah I know. But come on! One kiss!"

"I thought we were best friends." Sakura raised a pink eyebrow at her blonde friend.

"Fine. I'll go now."

"Wait! What's… 'U.U.F.G.?'" Sakura asked curiously.

"Oh, you didn't know! Ex-president." He teased.

"No, that was Ino." Sakura said with a hint of sadness.

"Sorry." Naruto hit a tough spot, he knew how it felt like to lose a friend.

"Are you gonna tell me now or." Sakura crossed her arms in impatience.

"Oh, yeah. Those crazy girls named it the 'Ultimate Uchiha Fan Girls' kind of lame right?" As Naruto rambles on and one, Sakura left her bright green eyes to wander over the boy that was famous without even trying.

"Seriously, I can't tell what's so great about a jerk that practically feeds off others' shame and misery." Sakura said.

"Well, guess you don't know him that well after all." Naruto muttered.

"You know. You two are like, best friends."

"Yes but… He barely talks and he actually threatened to kill me once if I didn't shut up." He giggled.

"Wow, what a nice best friend you got." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah but… He's great to me sometimes, even with his egoistic, emo/bipolar mode."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the blonde and proceeded to take her stuff to leave.

"Hey! it's barely three minutes before the bell!"

"So, I gotta go home. There is nothing left for me to do in this dump anyways." Sakura said with a new darker tone and left the blonde standing there, with a scratch of the head.

Her backpack on her shoulders, loose grey sweatpants and a white tank, white socks and an old rubber grey sandal as her outfit for the day, she made her way back home.

* * *

Sakura Haruno shoved her hands in her pockets as she got to a chillier part of town, she was grateful for wearing her socks today, she wore them everyday so it didn't matter anyways.

A long honk was heard with a girlish tone added but it didn't make her jump like it should've and the annoying glares she had gotten used to over the years.

"Hey! Pinkie! Nice dye job!" A blonde called to her as she drove her shiny lime green Lamborghini with her Barbie friends.

Sakura kept walking a little faster on the sidewalk, ignoring them still since they had been saying this exact same phrase for twelve years.

"Where do you shop? Mr. Krabz's patty dumpster!" They shouted more, unashamed at their useless outbursts.

Sakura turned around a corner, stuck her middle finger to the girls and slipped behind the apartment building.

Disappointed at the short fun they were having, the girls sped away with laughter and profanities. "Come on girls!" The leader snapped.

They would never get bored of the same old shit that was happening over and over again.

* * *

Another day… bored as hell, sitting in her sole bedroom with nothing to do but stare at the loose leaf of paper on her desk.

She pushed her hair back, making way for her light green eyes to focus on her work.

As she finished her shade, she raised it up in the air and smirked.

Another picture…

Done…

The door of her room burst open and revealed a girl, her age pushing herself inside.

Sakura hid the piece of art behind her, biting her lip to ignore the upcoming profanities.

"What do you want?" She rasped out in a mere whisper.

The girl in front of her wrinkled her nose, pushing up her glasses at the bridge of her nose. "What the hell is this smell? Are you smoking again?" The redhead scowled.

Sakura grimaced, realizing her sister was drunk… again.

"No, please, Karin. I am really…" Sakura wiped the tears off her eyes, scoffing silently at her immaturity. She didn't want to cry over some shit stupid girls were talking about, it was insane and very not her style.

"Damn it." Karin cursed as she clutched her head in her hands, sliding down beside the door and passed out right away.

This was what her life was like, a sister who would drunk her ass off, then bitch about nothing in particular. Two days later, she would apologize and they would be friends and the cycle repeats itself all over again.

Sakura got off her chair, her art forgotten for the moment to take care of her sister.

A familiar bag caught her attention, and with a smirk she took it back in her possession.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Movements were very careful and observed and the first victim ever was brushing her long blonde hair. Her hard bluish-green eyes shone through the mirror as she repeatedly brushed her long hair that was already too neat.

"Ami? Is that you?" She pushed herself backwards to glance at the bottom door of the restrooms. Receiving no answer, she glanced back at the mirror, dull green eyes meeting hers. She gasped but then she rolled her eyes. "Oh, it's you, freak."

Sakura didn't answer and carried her rather heavy backpack behind her, her pink hair hiding her face.

"Gosh, such a freak." The girl muttered again as Sakura disappeared in the shadows at the back of the restrooms.

The lights blinked twice but Tara didn't paid no heed to it, her hair was more important right now. The lights went out once more and when they came back, her eyes met a long ax with a large rose ribbon tied to it.

"Ahhhh!" She released a bloodcurdling scream as the cold sharp blade met left shoulder, slicing through the soft skin.

"There goes a nice three-year tan." The voice said darkly with a hint of amusement.

"Ohhh! What the fuck!" Tara screamed.

"This isn't a good time to use profanities bitch! You have said enough!" And the second swipe sliced her pretty head off her nicely shaped shoulders where blood started to gush out and pour on he killer's face. Smirking, the killer made a way out, leaving the FBI to clean up the mess later today.

* * *

**Yea... My first weird kill, kinda sick but nothin much. Review to tell me what you think or something.**

**Next chap is weird.**

**NOTE: This story has an alternate version, it will be published after this one is finished and the alternate version is humorous and not as serious as this.**


	2. Introducing his fan girls: Second kill

**Thank you! ~~ Delmosia-chan, xXNinXGalXx, YourChemicalRomancex, Cowgirl137! You guys rock! And yes, I did meant it by killing them off!**

**

* * *

Introducing his fan girls: Second kill**

Students swarmed beside the girl's restroom, their eyes wide in amazement at the scene.

There laid the feisty blonde, Tara with a shoulder that was so deformed, it was off the blade's hinges. Blood pooled on the cold ceramic floor as her blue-green eyes flashed terror and fear…

The students whispered amongst each other, some crazed, and some with smirks that one of the popular had been taken down.

"Come on now, head back to your bus stops! School has been cancelled for the rest of the day." The blonde principal shouted in the microphone.

Sakura, hidden in a corner with her heavy backpack on her shoulder smirked at the cold figure of Tara on the ground, with a flick of her pen, she checked the name on her notebook and headed out of the halls…

* * *

"So, what the hell happened here?" A tall man with brown hair asked as he eyes the gruesome scene with narrowed eyes.

"Hn… obviously a teenager has been murdered." A man muttered lazily as he crouched before the bloody dead girl, her cold eyes stared coldly at his and he cringed a bit from the sight.

"Whatever shikaku." The brown-haired man scoffed.

"Shit, whoever did this is very skilled." A new voice chimed in.

"Oh, Kabuto-san? You got something?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all Yamatto-san."

"Alright, we need hair and blood samples. If you can, please try to manage some fingerprint evidence at least."

"Of course. That girl's mom will be devastated though."

"More like devastated she lost a tax opportunity."

The trio laughed, they didn't care of course, it wasn't really their business…

But the case was…

* * *

Sakura once again walked back to her house, fooling Karin about where she was really heading, she turned a different route as she left the redhead behind with her other friends.

* * *

Sakura threw the huge backpack over the cliff, wiping her hands on her jeans swiftly.

She sighed, relaxing as the faint breeze carried her pink hair away.

Teeth gritting and fists tightening, Sakura thought angrily.

'Why did they have to die?'

She didn't understand it, not at all…

She grabbed her wallet, with a 'Bullet for my Valentine' logo imprinted in red on the black leather. A photo of her parents…

She choked on a sob, tears spilling from her green eyes as they fell… one by one…

A sudden noise echoed in the bushes behind her, she stood near the cliff, her back facing it as she twirled around to find the subject of the noise.

Nothing, she turned back, wiping the tears with the back of her hand.

She took in the sight instead of stressing herself, the lush trees that framed the cliff, the large boulders and pointy rocks that gave it shape and the small animals that inhabited it.

And her… The only human there at the time.

Footsteps…

She didn't turn around this time, she simply gaze at the beauty of a cliff… Unaware of the upcoming presence.

A cold hand touched her shoulder and she tensed, jumping slightly as she lost balance over the cliff. "Woa!"

* * *

"I'm telling you! She's in this school now… Got transferred since the Mr. and Mrs. Haruno got killed in the crash, their bodies were never found." A brunette exclaimed at her friend with uneasiness.

"Whatever." Her blonde friend ignored as she applied her make-up.

"Same old Ino. Konoha's number one bitch will never change after all." A new voice boomed with utter confidence.

Ino shut her make-up box, breaking her pencil in a snap as anger flowed through her.

"Tenten, what the fuck is that slut doing here?" Ino turned to the brunette.

"I-I…" Tenten recoiled.

"The restroom isn't private and I think you got the wrong person if you're calling me a slut." The dirty blonde interjected.

Ino squeezed her blonde eyebrows together angrily, fists tightening.

"What do want Temari." Ino glared with hard baby blue eyes.

"Nothing, I already got what I wanted, or should I say _who _I wanted." Temari smirked.

"Whatever, you wanted to fuck him alright you got that."

"Nope, not only that, I got him for myself, in my bed, wrapped around my finger… and totally _not _into _you._"

Ino resisted the urge to snap Temari's head in half, the girl was asking for it today.

Ever since last year Ino found out about Temari and Shikamaru's steamy affair, she had fought to keep him still and under her arms… But the lazy Nara had left her nonetheless.

What a weird fetish, she had thought, to like older girls… But she couldn't argue that the dirty blonde was attractive and far more sexy than her since she was older.

She didn't care, she was her own person and had her own boyfriend.

Temari stood there in the doorway, her smirk fading into a frown.

"Anyways… I heard what you were talking about and I'm telling you to back off. You've humiliated her enough…" Temari fought angry tears. "She has lost her parents, her home and she has lost… hope, don't start what had happened before."

She left the blonde to think, tall stilettos clacking as she made her way out.

Tenten tried to slip away, maybe evade the upcoming attack.

"Tenten?" Her escape plan failed.

"Y-yes?"

"What's the name of Sakura's new school again?"

"Uh… yea, she got transferred to Mist."

"Um… then it's time to leave Konoha High." Ino said with a smirk.

"But? It's enough, we've done too much." Tenten whined with a new confidence."Tenten, I wasn't thinking about that. We're just _visiting _an old _friend_."

"Oh, Sasuke Uchiha's there too." Tenten added.

The blonde stopped dead in her tracks… A larger grin making its way to her face.

* * *

"Woa!"

Sakura thought she had lost, she had finally left this cruel world with her old plans down the drain. Maybe she could find peace at last and maybe meet her parents…

"Wake the fuck up." Someone groaned with annoyance.

Wait! Does that mean she's not dead?

Apparently. Her inner shouted and so she decided to wake up, her green eyes blurry as she met a looming figure above her.

As she wiped her eyes with the back of her palm, her vision adjusted to the bright sun and she saw him. Immediately, it was as if someone had thrown a bucket of frozen water over her naked body, she stiffened.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sakura Haruno." He smirked, cold expression still radiating off his handsome face.

Sakura pushed her body off his, sliding on her behind painfully as she tried to get away from his like he was some kind of killer.

Sasuke, however, made no move to get the girl since he had only saved her life once.

"What? No thank you Sasuke-kun?" He teased as he raised himself to get his backpack.

"Whatever, thanks." Sakura muttered but inwardly she was very grateful she was still alive, and whatever sent Sasuke here was even better.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Sakura was amazed, not only did the heartless heartthrob save her from breaking her bones and killing herself off a cliff, he asked for thanks and now he's starting a conversation?

"The world must be ending right this minute." She said with confusion as she brushed the dust off her slacks.

"Hn."

Sakura sighed, so close and now he's back to the one-syllable shit.

He carefully placed a blanket on the meadow far off the cliff, yanking his I-pod from his pocket to blast, "Before I forget" by Slipknot.

He paid no heed as to the girl standing a couple of feet away from him, just taking in the view nature provided to its occupants.

"Why are you here anyways?" She asked this time after observing his actions.

Sasuke pulled an earplug out and looked at her, his dark eyes beautiful in her view.

"Hn. Relaxing."

Sakura almost scoffed at that, Sasuke Uchiha? Relaxing?

Didn't that kid already controlled his company? Even if he was a mere sixteen-year-old.

Plus, the size of his mansion rivaled the city itself, not literally though.

"What now?" He said with irritation as he noticed her staring at him.

"N-nothing." She blushed, being caught staring at someone so handsome as Sasuke wasn't new, it was something both sexes had been used to by now.

Wait until you meet his brother, even Sasuke gets angry at times at how he looks.

Anyways, Sakura ignored the brooding Uchiha and sat beside him, a painful look on her face. "I… uh… Thank you. Thank you for saving my life." She said finally, resisting the urge to pull at his dark hair. Sakura meant it though, she meant thanking him.

"Hn." He tore his gaze away from her and stared back above the cliff, his mind distant for now… until Sakura got up and made her way back home.

"I guess, I'll see you around then. Sasuke." She pulled an object from her pocket.

"Hn. See ya." He muttered.

* * *

Red was a color Sarah, Ami's sister, loved dearly.

Especially if it was on her…

Her killer observed that very well and of course the killer was proud.

Certainly, movements were careful and the killer tried hard to ignore the stupid whining the crimson-haired teenager was making constantly.

She sat alone on the edge of the pool, her feet dangling in the water as she thought about her next outfit to impress Sasuke.

"Tch." The killer scoffed, grabbing the curved blade from the pack.

Sarah twirled a red lock around her thin tan finger, lips pouting in annoyance.

As she made a move to get up, a cold hand reached for her and turned her around.

A gasp escaped her lips, but she relaxed when she saw who it was…

Wait, it was her. Directly, she slapped the pinkette's hand away from her and acted as if she was spreading at disease by just looking at her. Talk about rude!

Sakura almost angrily stomped at the girl's behavior, really, why did they all hate her?

It made no sense! Ignoring the annoying feeling of alienation, Sakura slipped a hand from her pocket, pushing away the metal blade aside to get what she really needed.

"What do want slut?" Sarah asked rudely.

Sakura ignored the insult, as of she was a slut! And gave her the envelop.

"What's this?" Sarah snatched the paper from the pink-haired teen.

"Read it then." Sakura said.

"Who's this from?"

"I don't know, I was told to deliver it, I didn't open it if you're worried about that." Sakura said as she walked away… (the wrong way.)

Sarah was left alone once again and as she read the letter until the words sunk in her brain, she dropped it and turned, searching for Sakura.

"Is this suppose to be some kind of sick joke! I'm not a mutilated slut diving in water!"

One…

Two…

A strong hand grasped her neck, it wasn't big though, it felt almost feminine.

Sarah struggled, her breathing quickening as she fought against her attacker.

The killer smirked under their cloak, pulling out a curved weapon…

"Hey-" Sarah hadn't finished her sentence, for the killer had driven the weapon inside her stomach, ripping her intestines as the curved blade moved skillfully inside the girl's body.

She was lost, her screams fading into chokes as blood gushed out of the wound and her mouth. The killer pulled out and slashed her face, red blood spilling all over her body as the smirk widened.

The killer slashed the weapon across her face, then dug it in deep in her eyes. "If you had lost those years ago, you wouldn't be able to tell who's a slut or not." The slaughterer threw Sarah's bloody lifeless body in the pool, the public pool with a splash…

"You were right, red _does _look good on you… well, it did."

The teen was left in there, the mess left to be cleaned out once again by the police.

* * *

**Hahaha... muhahaha! Killing the fangirls is so cool to do! BTW, there are a bunch of Other characters that I came up with, just to kill them off and make the story dramatic. Plus, I am not bahing anyone because I don't want to lose readers so if someone had a badass attitude, bitchy or whatever... It's the story!**

**Review plz! I love my progress!**


	3. Introducing his fan girls: Suspicion

**I'm back, I am not dead... (yet) I am tired, full and very... very sleepy but MERRY CHRISTMAS! and enjoy. Thanx to: Viven, Cowgirl137, xXGirTheLittleBombOfMadnessXx, and Kimiko8833! Thnx guys!**

**

* * *

Introducing his fan girls: Suspicion**

As she sat on the solid rock over the cliff, she thought about the world, how it had rot in her view, how it became so different than it was before. That didn't matter, it was no different, what she saw was how it had became worse.

Harassment…

That was a pretty common word for her, ever since her parents were announced 'dead' while their bodies were never found in the crash, she had been… harassed.

Well, Karin who was her real sister unfortunately hadn't been doing quite a good job. Sakura didn't blame her, she always told herself that the eighteen-year-old had her own shit to deal with and hadn't had the time for her.

She sighed, lying on her back softly before a quick doze carried her away under the stars.

She hadn't noticed the figure watching her all this time.

* * *

Three men kneeled in front the mutilated body of a teen gently floating above red pool of thrashed organs. Shikaku grimaced at the sight while his friend, Yamato, took his time to examine the body. The girl…

"She was beautiful." Kabuto chimed in with a loud chuckle.

Shikaku and Yamato looked at him an annoyed expression on their faces.

"Are you serious?" Shikaku muttered, yawning and reaching a cigarette from his pocket.

Good thing Sarah's parents' were too busy arguing about what color the coffin should be. While the husband had three cells phones in his hands, arguing with other business men and holding a conversation with the mother, the latter was doing the same, holding a cup of coffee with fresh polished clothes.

One thing Shikaku knew before her zipped up the bag and shut the eyes of the dead girl…

Those rich filths didn't give a damn about their own children, the money was priority.

He sighed once more, inhaling a puff of smoke.

"Let's get this fucking case started gentlemen." Kabuto smiled, fastening the piece of light pink hair in the translucent bag.

* * *

Sakura dashed through the trees, her breath almost running out as she felt her lungs close up due to the lack of oxygen and the fatigue from her rush.

She didn't know why she was running anymore, it all seemed so long since she was but then, her bare foot caught on a twisted twig and she fell forward, face-first on the dewed leafy ground.

A hand caught her left leg, dragging her behind deep in the darkness.

"NO! L-Let me Go!" She battered but her attacker got a stronger grip and pulled her further, dragging her behind. Her face distorted at the slight pain, feeling numbness rushing over her leg quickly, the blood catching in one spot.

She kicked one last time, a quick gasp escaping her as she rose from her bed with large pants and heavy breaths.

"J-Just… a… d-dream? Just a dream." She glanced at the clock, reading it to be 5 in the morning, she got on her feet quickly, clad in a black tank and matching shorts, her hair in a messy bun, but when she started to walk, her left leg pinched and she winced slightly as the pain shot in and reached all the way to her thigh.

"What the-" Sakura hit the switch and brought light, her green eyes widened as she caught sight of a bluish bruise on her leg, marked as if a large hand was wrapped around it tightly. Her dream hit her suddenly but she couldn't understand…

Her eyes wondered on the clean gray carpet, prints…

Ignoring the pain on her leg, she kneeled to examine the foreign marks, finding them impossibly mysterious and pretty grotesque. Who would… Did someone come here last night?

Or… just a minute before she awoke? The footprints were the ones of boots and they seemed pretty fresh, leaves from the backyard were stuck with mud, dirtying her carpet and all the way to her window,

the window sent a chill in her room. Sakura hugged herself, thin arms covering her fair breasts, slowly and carefully, she made her way across the room, careful as a turtle, she waited for anything, any sign…

Sakura tucked a piece of pink hair behind her ear, gulping nervously as her heart pounded in fright. She glanced quickly outside, finding it dark and silent, the only noises were from the howling dogs and the chirping of crickets.

Finding nothing else, she quickly rushed to the window and closed it, but before she rushed back to bed, two pairs of eyes were there, watching her.

Just a dream… She kept telling herself that, even though she knew it was a complete lie.

**

* * *

Third period…**

Sakura ran her fifth lap, her toned legs skillfully eating the tracks with impossible speed.

She came to a stop but the coach didn't look a bit satisfied, she looked over he shoulders, breathing heavily and wincing from time to time at the pain on her leg.

Sasuke arrived two seconds later, that she had smirked. As for the others… three laps late. "Mm…" The coach looked at her, she looked back at the speedometer then at Sasuke, a frown on her face.

"1:36. Sakura, you have to do better than that if you want to make it."

"B-But, Anko-sensei I-"

"No, you probably haven't been taking those proteins I have given you." Anko argued.

Sakura sighed in defeat, she couldn't say anything about her leg, if it was one thing she feared the most… It was hospitals. She raised her head to tell the grumpy coach something-

"Great job Uchiha Sasuke! No doubt you'll be the star of our track team by this winter." Sakura gritted her teeth in anger, fists tightening in jealousy, if she hadn't known better, she would've thought Anko had a crush on him to.

What the hell! He-

"-arrived two seconds late!" Before she knew it, she spoke her thoughts aloud.

Both looked at her as if she had grown three heads, or perhaps she had, out of anger.

"Sakura, that's Sasuke's seventh lap." Anko said briefly.

Sakura didn't miss the huge smirk growing on the Uchiha's handsome face.

"Uchiha can help you if he wants."

When the grumpy coach left the two to bitch at the other slow students, Sakura glared and pointed a menacing finger at him.

"Look, this is what I want, I want to make the team and you will **not **take it from me."

Sasuke blinked, his face apathetic.

"Well? Defend yourself!" Sakura glared harder, gripping her jacket in tension.

Sasuke blinked again, his lips in a line without saying a word.

"Why does Naruto hang out with you again?" She made a heel to leave but he caught her wrist, his dark eyes on her leg.

Oh shit!

She looked everywhere, but his dark eyes.

"Who did this?" He demanded, his jaw tightening.

Sakura flushed, he never showed any concern, she wondered why he cared all of a sudden. It was just a-

"Bruise. It's just a bruise." Sakura muttered, unsure and still not looking into his hard eyes. Sasuke wouldn't take it, he knew why he was asking and Sakura imagined it was because he did not want her injured to win. He wanted her at full health, healed and in good shape to make it. Sasuke was possibly thinking differently but she didn't know, she couldn't read minds. Hell, she wasn't even confident with her own thoughts.

Sakura turned from him, with a frown she started to walk but he stopped her once more.

"How did you get it?" He pressed.

Sakura sworn she should've worn her long sweatpants but fate just had to ruin her luck.

"Why do you care?" She countered.

Sasuke looked taken aback for a sudden, but before he could reply, a swarm of girls blocked her view and engulfed Sasuke like bees on honey.

"Jesus Christ!" She heard Sasuke yell in agony as the girls fought to get the first kiss.

Sakura wanted to be jealous, maybe she even wanted to get the first kiss from him too, but… She had promised herself, ever since her parents disappeared, died, she wouldn't fall in love. She might as well turn lesbian then. Not.

"Hey Forehead!" One of the girls called out, but she didn't turn around, not a bit, even if the voice sounded familiar… very familiar.

"Well, Well. If it isn't-which it is-the Giant forehead pink-headed freak." A mischievous girly voice rung in the locker room.

Sakura sighed, choosing to ignore the comments at the time.

She pulled her hair up in a bun, smiling as she pulled the pink cherry blossom pin… The last present her parents ever gave her… and was ready to tuck it in her hair but a rough yet smooth hand as well as sticky with lotion grasped it from her brutally and pushed her aside. "H-Hey! Give that back Tayuya!" Sakura pleaded, but the girls' friends shoved her on her knees and slapped her across the face.

She could only stare as the girls slapped her around and beat her, watch as they snatched her priceless items and jewelry from the helpless pink-haired girl.

"I ho-hope y-you grow s-stronger… Sakura-chan."

Little did she know, Sakura was thinking about the same thing.

**

* * *

Fourth period…**

Calculus was not everyone's subject. God it was the hardest subject of them all and the fact that it was honors… made it worse.

Yes, even for the Great Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura looked over her shoulders, glancing at his handsome face.

She wondered why she still found him hot, even if she had promised herself not to look at anyone that way, not even him dammit.

Naruto was in this class previously but he was too dense to get anything so now he has Algebra 1, Informal Geometry and Pre-Calculus. She would've laughed at the blonde, but he was her friend… she guessed.

Her, having Calculus honors with none other than Uchiha Sasuke was torture. He would be showing off his mental skills and his 100s on the tests.

Damn him! She cursed inwardly but that part of her with the warmth for him never dared to leave. It will never leave. But she hoped the latter was a lie.

Sakura winced slightly as her fingers grazed her cheeks, bruised and purple under her eye that she tried to cover with the white makeup.

She wondered if this was ever going to stop. At least she saved her pin.

Suddenly, a loud knock resounded on the other side of the door, and as hard as that door was, this person must've had some strength to knock it that loud.

The teacher, Yuki, adjusted her glasses and smacked her lips angrily before she ripped the door open, but her mouth fell agape as her petite form stood like a miniature in front of two men, dressed in… white? Ok… And carrying small plastic bag with them.

The tallest one, a man in white leather coat that screamed expensive raised the bag and scrutinized the classroom. "C-Can I help you -gulp- gentlemen?" Yuki forced out.

Both men ignored her as if she were too low to even be acknowledged of.

The students whispered amongst themselves, some clinging to others.

"Oh my God. Do you think they came here for me? I mean like, I am super rich after all and yea, like…" Sakura ignored the pops' conversations and focused on the tiny bag in the guy's hand.

Mrs. Yuki was still awestruck and stood in what looks like a secluded corner. The shorter man but bulky with grayish beard and a brown moustache locked faces with Sakura, his eyes although hidden under shades, Sakura could tell he was looking right at her. She looked away, tucking a pink lock behind her ear.

"Hmmm… alright. Joe, over here, take her." The man pointed at Sakura.

"Wh-" Sakura gasped, clearly she didn't know what was happening as they grabbed her rudely away.

Today was labeled the worst day of her life since her parents' incident.

"I always knew the freak had something to do with all this shit! I mean, the fact that she's a freak is proof enough!" One of the girls screeched.

Sasuke looked apathetic in his seat, the only benefit he got from this was the distraction. The fangirls were too busy labeling poor Sakura-chan to care about him.

Thinking of Sakura-chan? He asked himself…

She has nothing to do with those murders does she? The only thing to do was found out for himself. With that, he got off his seat, silently making his way out of the classroom.

Yuki didn't even bother asking him where he was going, Sasuke was too much for all them and if that was a good thing, then that was also an understatement.

* * *

**It's ok, u dont have to pint out thatt this chap was not that great. But think about it! If it were a book, it would have booring fill-in chapters right? But as ur thinking now, this is not a book This is fanfiction... blah blah... Anyways... comment and add this! Later people!**


End file.
